The invention relates to a chip card with a chip module which contains an integrated circuit and, for external contacting, has on a main face a contact zone with a number of contact areas which are spaced apart from one another and are electrically connected to the integrated circuit. At least one contact area is made up of first functional regions with first surfaces and of second functional regions with second surfaces. The invention also relates to a method for producing a contact area for a chip module of a chip card.
Chip cards have long been known and are being increasingly used for example as phone cards, identification cards or the like. There are standards which stipulate the dimensions and technical details of such chip cards. The standards are, for example, ISO 7810 and ISO 7816.
Chip cards with a chip module containing an integrated circuit have a contact zone, which according to the standards mentioned provides a total of 8 contact areas. The arrangement of these contact areas on the chip card is clearly stipulated by the standards mentioned. At present, the contact zone of the card comprises a suitable metallic surface, which is produced for example from Au, NiPdAg or similar materials. The individual contact areas of the contact zone are separated from one another in an isolating manner by separating channels. The outer configuration of the contact zone can be determined by the geometry of the separating channels, in compliance with the ISO standards mentioned.
A further possibility for configuring the contact zone is known from DE 196 30 049. In this case, the metallic contact areas are at least partially provided with an electrically conductive layer, the electrically conductive layer being arranged on the contact zone in such a way that it is free from any short-circuits with respect to the contact areas and is colored differently from the contact areas.
A disadvantage of this form of configuration is that the configuring layer on the contact areas is exposed to mechanical influences, such as abrasion for example. Furthermore, complex materials and special application processes have to be used for applying the electrically conductive layer to the contact areas.